OLIVIA (3)
by Ada Gamez
Summary: La primogénita de los Steele enferma gravemente. Esta enfermedad le ocurrió en realidad a alguien que quiero mucho y de alguna forma es catarsis de lo que le sucedió ya que la imagino parecida a Olivia Holt Steele. La niña de los Steele sufre un atentado contra su vida por parte de una enemiga de sus padres. Mientras Remington (JR) crece feliz y todo intenta recobrar la normalidad.


OLIVIA (3) FINAL DE LA INFANCIA

Cuatro meses después del tercer cumpleaños de Livvy llegó al mundo Remington Daniel Steele al que llamaron Junior desde ese mismo instante. Al contrario de su hermana, nació apaciblemente, en el hospital y sin mayores complicaciones. Eso le hizo pensar a Laura que quizás el pequeño no sería tan amable cuando creciera. …

Fue sutil y delicado con mamá. Ella adoró eso. Sus actividades de bebé las cumplía rodeado del amor y la alegría de tenerlo de todos…menos de Olivia. La pequeña demostró celos tremendos ante la llegada del intruso que le había quitado los brazos de su madre y…¡peor que peor…! Los de su adorado papá.

Remington luchaba por explicarle que los amaba a ambos por igual porque eran ambos sus amados hijitos pero Olivia no lo entendía y cada vez que podía hacía llorar al pequeño agrediéndolo con besos demasiado intensos que llevaban implícita malicia en ellos y cuando el chiquito fue asomando con sus propias gracias no lo dejaba literalmente en paz.

Todo fue de mal en peor con la conducta de la niña hasta el mismo día en que terminó la fiesta de su cuarto cumpleaños y enfermó de algo que pudo ser leve y pasajero pero que casi termina con su vida.

Laura se había agotado. Realmente Livvy había sobrepasado algunos límites molestando a Junior y demás está decir que Junior era la niña de sus ojos. El pequeño de ojos celestes como el mar en calma y cabello rojizo, era el amor vuelto niño. Remington la veía y oía arrullarlo y muchas veces sentía una punzada de celos al observar la simbiosis del pequeño con ella. Laura lo amaba tanto que vivía al pendiente aún cuando estuviera en la plaza blanda instalada al costado de su propio despacho en la oficina. No dejaba pasar mucho tiempo para asomar la cabeza y ver qué hacía su retoño bajo los cuidados de la niñera y junto a Livvy. Remington también asomaba la cabeza por el otro lado, desde su oficina y supervisaba satisfecho de los progresos de sus niños y descubierto, siempre tenía una excusa "Oí que Livvy me llamaba…", "Me pareció que Junior lloraba"… "Estaba seguro de que me habías llamado, Laura" …y ella sonreía comprensiva fingiendo creerle y orgullosa a la vez de su genuina preocupación paternal.

Esa noche que el cumpleaños los había dejado agotados y a la espera de poder descansar, Livvy se removió incómoda en la cama varias veces. Laura se detuvo a observar los movimientos inquietos de la niña y junto a ella, al tocarla se dio cuenta de que volaba de fiebre. Despertó a Remington y él vino inmediatamente a ver a su tesoro y de inmediato decidió llamar al médico de los niños. El doctor Benneth estuvo en pocos minutos allí.

Al parecer la niña tenía una eruptiva. Quizás varicela. No era algo de cuidado sino algo muy común los tranquilizó. Pero la fiebre no cedió con la medicación ni con los baños de agua tibia que prescribió. A las tres de la mañana el doctor directamente les indicó llevarla al hospital y dijo que él se encargaría de anunciar que llegarían allí para ponerlos en manos del mejor médico de guardia que hubiera esa madrugada. A las seis en punto él llegaría a supervisar lo que ocurría con la niña.

Laura había dejado a Junior al cuidado de la niñera que vivía junto con ellos. Se preocupó mucho por el estado de Livvy mordiéndose los labios y abrazada a su marido cuando los separaron de la criatura por primera vez en cuatro años…ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra.

La niña fue aislada y al verse sola rodeada de las enfermeras comenzó a gritar de un modo tan lastimero que no era su llanto muchas veces caprichoso sino que el tono hizo que Remington entrara en la sala sin que Laura lo pudiera contener.

Señor Steele!

No puedo oir a mi hija llorar de esa forma…deme a la pequeña, le haga lo que le haga la sostendré en mis brazos, dijo sin gritar pero con firmeza, marcando entre dientes las palabras para no asustar a Olivia.

La niña al ver a su papá se tranquilizó y escondió la cabeza en su costado. El la arrulló comprensivo. Laura se limitó a tomar de la mano de la nena y acariciarla con suavidad. La enfermera trabajó tranquila colocando un suero. Livvy estaba bañada en sudor, la habían desnudado completamente, excepto por sus braguitas de osito. Remington a indicación de la enfermera la depositó suavemente en la cama. La niña comenzó a agitarse violentamente y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago sobre parte de la ropa y el calzado del padre. Parecía como si hubiera vomitado una persona grande. Creyeron que con eso mejoraría pero al venir a verla el pediatra y pedir una junta con otros colegas les pidieron diligentemente que salieran de la habitación y los dejaran evaluarla.

La varicela no había brotado con virulencia y uno de los granitos se había introducido en su zona genital provocando una infección severa, que atrajo bacterias que a su vez fueron a alojarse en el intestino delgado. Pero eso no fue descubierto inmediatamente.

Papá Steele la sostuvo en brazos todo el tiempo. Laura y él se olvidaron hasta de sí mismos en el hospital y solo cuando Mildred le hizo ver a Laura que el pequeño Steele la necesitaba sana y entera para él regresó a casa y se dedicó al niño con toda su ternura y pendiente del teléfono. Remington se oía cada vez más angustiado. Laura dejó provisión de leche materna para el bebé, arregló horarios con Lynette, que bien podría haber sido un clon de Mildred en cuanto a eficiencia y a interesarse por el bienestar de la pareja y de sus niños ya que los tomó por propios en cuanto los conoció. Convencida que su lugar estaba en el hospital con Olivia, el cuadro espantoso que vio al entrar en la sala donde estaba internada la pequeña, al tercer día de internación casi la vuelve loca. Livvy había perdido peso en cuestión de horas, la fiebre no cedía y su vómito era verde. Remington estaba desencajado, la sostenía en brazos y la criatura parecía un Cristo doliente…yacía en los brazos de su papá sin fuerzas, casi sin vida. Veía a alguien vestido de blanco ingresar a la sala y enseguida lloraba sin consuelo. Muchos médicos en especial residentes habían venido una y otra vez a palparla, revisarla pero salían sin decir una palabra.

Remington no soportó más, al cuarto grupo de tres médicos que entró ese día lo ahuyentó con lo peor de su carácter irlandés que explotó con gestos crispados y hablando entre dientes para no asustar a la niña que demasiado enferma estaba. Cuando el doctor Benneth apareció, Laura reemplazaba a Remington junto a Olivia y el médico pero sobre todo el amigo, sintió miedo por la terrible reacción de Steele.

-Vas a decirme qué maldita cosa tiene mi hija…¡salva a mi hija, por Dios!

-¿Vino a verla Norton?

-Han venido a verla, tocarla, controlar sus parámetros pero nadie dice nada ni han descubierto nada!.- gritó Steele ya en el office

-Hicieron los análisis de…pero…¿qué es esto, enfermera Warren? La carpeta de la niña Steele está vacía…¿dónde están sus estudios?

-Esta mañana vi que no había nada en ella, doctor Benneth…le pregunté a la supervisora que es nueva, está reemplazando a la Doctora Cooper…pero ella no supo decir qué había pasado…

Benneth tomó el teléfono inmediatamente. Llamó a la supervisora a su oficina de inmediato. Mientras, convocó al equipo de cirujanos, para que inmediatamente se realizaran los estudios y explorasen quirúrgicamente el abdomen agudo de la criatura. Cuando la supervisora entró resueltamente en el office, Steele se quedó de una pieza y la mujer retrocedió comenzando a huir…Era la hija de su archienemigo el Mayor Descoine. La persiguió por todos los pasillos, desenfrenadamente. Si esa loca había pretendido venganza en su hija no iba a vivir para contarlo. El revuelo en los pasillos fue de película. Camillas arrastradas, estantes llenos de medicinas revueltos en el suelo, bandejas metálicas estrellándose y entrechocando, sillas de rueda lanzadas al paso de Steele que las esquivaba con destreza. La mujer corría como la propia Laura con tacones, y Steele lo esquivaba todo porque en esos momentos la furia lo hizo ver todo rojo, era su hijita, su pequeña, su tesoro…esa maldita mujer no iba a despojarlos de su tesoro…

Mildred, que venía llegando vio correr a esta mujer enloquecida y se preguntó qué dolor la habría corroído para desaparecer así del hospital, qué angustia la carcomería para ir tan de prisa pero cuando vio a su jefe… a su "chico" Remington perseguirla…no dudó un instante y le lanzó violentamente su cartera. Sin importarle nada. La vio rodar por una escalera de pocos peldaños pero que bastaron para que una mala caída significara lo peor. La hija del mayor, tan loca como su padre acababa dejando su vida en el intento de eliminar a los Steele por venganza. Ahora había que llamar a la policía, reparar los gastos del desmadre causado en el hospital y enfocarse en Olivia porque todo cuanto había sucedido era nada más que enfocados en ella.

La hija desquiciada del enemigo de los Steele se había escapado de prisión y seguido con el plan perverso de su padre de dañar a Laura y Remington y se descubrió que trabajaba como empleada de la limpieza en el hospital al momento en que la hija de los Steele ingresó en la terapia. Fue su oportunidad para sabotear varias medicaciones que nunca llegaron al sistema circulatorio de la pequeña y no había nada escrito de lo que se había descubierto por eso nadie había tomado cartas en el asunto. Ahora podrían respirar tranquilos.

La niña fue operada de urgencia, había una obstrucción de tipo bacteriano en el intestino delgado. Una porción milimétrica de intestino fue cortado y unido, dejando como única secuela si la unión prosperaba en las siguientes 48 horas, de un cuidado especial con dieta durante un año completo. El doctor Benneth advirtió que estaban muy bajas las defensas y había un estado anémico importante pero era optimista en cuanto a la evolución.

De esta contingencia tan grave la niña resurgió más aplacada, pero no temerosa, simplemente sus caprichos y berrinches cesaron, dejó ver una faceta mucho más dulce y dócil, desarrollando un impensado amor incondicional por el pequeño Remington que crecía feliz bajo sus atentos cuidados y juegos. Quiso estudiar piano y la profesora admiró sus manitas de dedos largos y finos cuya destreza habría de pulir pero se negó airadamente a danzar como había previsto su madre.

Solo admitió acompañar de vez en cuando a Laura en la barra y ensayar algunas posturas pero, criada con total libertad sus deseos fueron respetados y Livvy no bailó porque resolvió no tomar las clases de ballet hasta sus cinco años cuando estuvo segura de lo que realmente era bueno para ella.

Laura eligió no discutir. Ya llegaría la adolescencia con su carga de desencuentros que le tocarían todos a ella mientras contrastaría con la docilidad de Junior, el pequeño Remington al que nada haría más feliz que acompañar a su madre en cuanto deporte pudiera compartir con ella, desde baseball a basketball, polo con su papá y algo de pesca. En el taller de artesanías también sería un inteligente y creativo aprendiz mientras que desarrollaba finas habilidades de …carterista alentado con picardía por su papá y a total disgusto de su madre. Comenzó sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su padre sin hacerlas tintinear con tal desarrollo de habilidad que dejaba pasmado a su progenitor y cada vez que lo hacía él lo felicitaba vivamente. Luego vendrían las clases dedicadas a violentar cerraduras solo por si era necesario lo cual sirvió para que Remington padre pasara más noches en un sofá que en la cama con su esposa, castigo que era más que suficiente para hacerlo olvidar su brillante profesorado especial en tales artes.

Muchos años después en el año 2000 y con el nuevo siglo haría su entrada en este mundo la tercera hija de los Steele cuando ya habían consolidado su familia de cuatro integrantes y en ella Steele encontraría su más complicado alter ego…. Pero esa sería otra historia….


End file.
